Going Crazy
by wItHouT a tRacE fReAk
Summary: She promised a few days but now the days are turning into weeks MS


**Title**: Going Crazy  
**Disclaimer**: None of these characters belong to me.  
**Spoilers**: A little bit for Party Girl  
**Author's Note**: Okay, who didn't love 'Manhunt'? Best MS episode ever! Anyway, the song is Going Crazy by Natalie. I know I promised my long fic…but I'm working on it! And I've got another fic on the way. I apologize if this story's a bit confusing.

_Every since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
__My life just hasn't been the same  
__Oohh, baby, noo  
__When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
__I just broke down (down)_

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since she and Martin had been together. Weeks since she's even looked him in the eye, spoke to him, kissed him or seen that smile that could make her weak in an instance. And she missed all of that.

_Baby if I get the chance to be with you again, I would sacrifice  
__Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
__No other man could ever make me feel so right  
__It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
__But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
__I miss the way you hold me tight_

FLASHBACK

Sam opened her door, letting herself into her empty apartment. She took off her coat, tossed it on the couch and headed for the bedroom to chance. It wasn't a few minutes when the phone rang. She grabbed the phone and plopped on the couch.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Sam."  
His voice brought a smile to her face. She tucked her legs under her. "Hi Martin. Why are you calling?"  
"I can't call you now?" She laughed. And she could almost tell he was smiling on the other line. "Just wanted to hear your voice."  
"That's sweet but you just saw me…" She checked her clock, "10 minutes ago."  
"Yeah, but I still miss you." Martin said.  
"Did I mention you were sweet?" She asked.  
She heard him laugh on the other side. They talked for a few more minutes before exchanging good-byes. After that night, it became routine for him to call her before she went to bed, if he wasn't staying over.

END FLASHBACK

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
__I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
__I gotta let you now I think that we are destiny  
__For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

FLASHBACK

Sam snuggled closer into Martin, getting more comfortable on the couch. After their complicated case today, she was glad he was staying over tonight. The TV was on and each channel was about their missing person.  
"Martin?" Sam called. Her hand reached down to his, interlacing them.  
He stopped playing with her hair, dropping his arm around her shoulders, "Huh?"  
She smiled at him. "Were you serious about the sex tape?"  
He looked at her then burst out laughing. "I don't know. Why?"  
Sam wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel him kiss the top of her head. "No reason."  
"Sam, you're not getting of so easy." Martin said, a threatening gleam in his eyes.  
"Martin…" Sam started backing away from him but he just edged towards her. He leaned over and grabbed her by her hip…and began tickling her. She tried to get out of his grip but she couldn't move between her peals of laughter.

END FLASHBACK

_That's right, baby  
__I'm going crazy  
__I need to be your lady  
__I've been thinking lately  
__That you and me, yes we can make it  
__Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

A few more dinners, days spent around the city and nights spent at each other's apartments. Until Sam wanted some space. She promised a few days but the days turned into weeks.

When she first started this relationship with Martin, Sam honestly thought it wouldn't last more than a few months but it didn't end. She realized over time she actually had feelings for Martin, which frightened her since she's never had these feelings for any other man. But now, Sam knew hew as the one for her.

_Break it down now  
__I'll tell you what I feel  
__From the moment I met you it's been so damn real  
__My heart seems to skip another beat  
__Every time we speak can you believe I feel so weak  
__Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
__And you love me I'm your lady  
__I'll be waiting f or you  
__I'll put it down  
__Be the one for you_

Sam grabbed a jacket and headed out. At the curb, she hailed a cab. She gave the driver Martin's address and leaned back against the seat. Halfway to his apartment, it began to rain. Lightly at first but then it got harder. She swore under her breath, reprimanding herself for not brining a thicker jacket.

In front of his apartment, she gave the money to the drive before running inside. She just hoped Martin was home.

_I'm falling so deep for you  
__Crazy love for you  
__I'm calling, calling out to you  
__What am I going to do?  
__Wish you would stop fronting  
__It's so in the weather  
__I can no longer go on without you  
__I just break down (down)_

She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Her wet clothes were weighting her down a bit but she didn't care. She was out of breath by the time she reached Martin's door. She knocked twice and waited for him to open it. When the door swung open, her gaze swung from the ground to Martin.

"Hi." She breathed out, a smile already forming.

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
__I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
__I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
__For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything_

"Sam, come in. You're dripping wet." Martin ushered her inside, peeling off her coat and seating her down. She accepted the blanket he gave her, wrapping it around her as she watched him start a fire. When he finally got a fire, he took a seat beside her.  
"Thanks for the, uh," she motioned to the blanket.  
"No problem. So what are you doing here? You haven't spoken to me for nearly a month." He asked, settling back against the couch.  
"I have something to tell you." She told him. He nodded slowly, watching her with those blue eyes.

_That's right, baby  
__I'm going crazy  
__I need to be your lady  
__I've been thinking lately  
__That you and me, yes we can make it  
__Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby_

Sam took a deep breath. Her gaze stayed on her hand as she began to speak. And she told him everything: how she felt about him, about wanting to tell everyone about their relationship and how much she loved him, loved having him in her life.

Sam didn't dare look at Martin when she finished, afraid of what she'd see. He placed his hand under her chin, turning her face to his. He slowly leaned in, kissing her softly. Sam kissed him back, biting his lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck. Martin broke the kiss and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." Sam whispered.  
"For you, I'd wait as long as it takes." Martin said, softly rubbing her back.  
"I know." Sam kissed his cheek, resting her head against his shoulder.

_Ohh, ohhh…  
__Crazy…lady…lately…  
__Ohhh ohhh  
__Ohhh ohhh ohhhh  
__Baby_


End file.
